Two Blades of a Sakabatou
by Jade Tatsu
Summary: In Hell, Shishio's Kuni Tori is proceeding but the Lord of Hell, Enma-sama is not without his own defense's, including the souls of the living.
1. Two Blades of a Sakabatou 1

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin (C) characters belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro (All Hail), Shueisha, Sony Entertainment and perhaps some others but most definitely not to me. I am borrowing characters without asking permission and I am not making any money out of this. Also I am not worth suing as I am a broke student.   
I hope anyone who takes the time to read this will enjoy it. 

Continuity Note: Most of this story takes place sometime after Yukishiro Enishi has been dealt with, what ever happens to him. ^_^ Well, at the very least the whole of this story takes place after the Kyoto Arc. 

Spoiler Note: I guess there a spoilers in there but they are along the lines of Kenshin defeated Shishio in Kyoto Arc and a couple of names and events from the episodes and movie. Okay so there are one or two scenes (Kyoto Arc) described in depth but for the most part _I_ think they are really general and if you decide to read this story and don't agree with me or don't like what you find out then tough bikkies. What are you doing looking for and reading fan fiction if you don't already know what happened or aren't prepared to find out? 

Special Thanks to Sylvia for reading this through for me. Special thanks also to the people on the Fanfic Mailing list who also picked out some mistakes, especially to Herald Captain Kerowyn and her requests for more chapters. And extra Special Thanks to the archive keeper for putting this up for me! 

Two Blades of a Sakabatou

By Jade One 

Hiko sat back drinking his sake. He had fulfilled his baka deshi's request, sort of. The Aoiya had been damaged but that wasn't his fault, he had managed to ensure that everyone was still alive and waiting for Kenshin's return. He glanced towards Kamiya before returning to his sake. He had watched her fight Kamatari. A bladed weapon would probably help her technique but still she had certainly been more than a match for the sycthe wielder and better than the average fighter. But she was certainly no match for Hiko Seijuro. No one was. But for the Meiji era her abilities were more than adequate and her beliefs were acceptable to both the Government and the population. Her teaching abilities seemed to be quite good as well, if the brat's performance was anything to judge by. _Still Kenshin isn't only interested in her fighting ability_ he thought with a smirk, glancing again in her direction.   
She sat quietly, the brat's head cushioned in her lap, however he couldn't help but remember the force he had felt earlier and wonder. Twice earlier today he had felt a power. Not a physical power. If there had been a physical power here he would not have been needed to beat Fuji, but a spiritual power. A spiritual power that easily rivalled the power he had chosen to direct into his physical mastery of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. If he had to meet that power on its own terms, it was quite possible that he, the Master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu would lose. He had some mastery of spiritual power. No one could get to his level of skill without it, even his baka deshi did, but neither of them compared to the depths of power that had been hinted at. But was that power really hers or was he imagining it? He narrowed his eyes remembering the feeling...   
He had just beaten Fuji. He had used his best move, the Kuzu Ryu Sen. It would not be fatal, not for a man with that large a physical build and with such a fighting spirit but just to make sure, he had reversed his blade. Oh, he could have made it fatal but there was no need for him to kill this man, he was just mislead and could live in the new era his baka deshi had created if he was given the proper attention. This could also be regarded as respecting his student's vow of non killing, but he wouldn't let that be known.   
They had been regarding the old man, the man who had, until recently controlled Fuji, complaining that he seemed to be alive. _You couldn't get everything you wanted._ Now all that was left to do was wait. He had sighed, "Oh well... Anyway... I've kept my promise to my little bastard. I don't know if he will return dead or alive." He had said, half to himself, half to the moaning Oniwa Bashu while regarding his fallen opponent, before turning to regard the people he had saved and telling them the only path that was open to them now. "All you can do is believe in him and wait."   
He had begun casting around for a comfortable seat. There was no way his baka deshi would arrive back this soon. That would be too convenient. So it would likely be a long wait and he wanted to be comfortable.   
Kamiya had answered, "Hai," as she had looked over the tired but victorious group.   
"Our fight is finally over," the Okina had agreed   
He could almost feel their exhaustion melting away as Misao's face took on its customary grin, "We've won!"   
"We've fulfilled our promise to Kenshin," the brat had proclaimed. He smiled, mentally adding the thought, _with a little help._ Still the kid was brave, baka but brave and determined, much like Kenshin in that respect.   
Misao had jumped then, catching the brat with her kick, "Yeah!!!!"   
Yahiko recovered, punching the air, "Now we'll just wait for him to come back. That's all." _Hmm. These people really do trust my deshi._   
It was then that he had felt and heard it for the first time that afternoon, as the Kamiya girl had turned away, a smile playing around her lips as she murmured his name, "Kenshin..." He had felt the thought sent to his student and the raw spiritual power that had accompanied it. Naturally he had tried to determine its source but by then it was gone. _It could not be the girl. It would take decades of training to reach that level of power, perhaps it was the Okina._ He had turned to regard the old man as the feeling had faded. _It wasn't him. I have to have imagined it. There is no one here with that level of power._   
The conclusion was easily reached. And he had settled down to wait while drinking his sake. Then power had been used again, near sunset. He had just explained to Kamiya some of the power behind the Ama Kakeru Ryu No Hirameki and was remembering again his conversation with his deshi on wanting to live when he had been interrupted by the same call, "KENSHIN..." Anguished, and this time accompanied by a jolt of power which was almost certain to raise the dead. Just as quickly it was gone. Again. He had looked around, no one else had seemed surprised or thought anything was wrong. The Okina, at least, would have had to have felt a call of that strength but he was continuing to stand on the roof, unconcerned and certainly undisturbed. He had felt nothing. He shook his head, narrowing his eyes as he had regarded Kaoru once more. No, he was imaging things. Perhaps he was more worried about his deshi than he thought. Now wasn't that a fine position for the Master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Hiko Seijuro the thirteenth, to be in, concerned about a student! 

Shishio pulled his sword from the body of the demon, smiling before turning to regard Enma, the current but soon to be deposed Ruler of Hell. His troops had taken the castle, leaving the final stage of his new Kuni Tori to him. Yumi, Hoji and Usui of his old Juppongatana, Jin'eh and others he had judged worthy formed his new Juppongatana. Both old and new waited near the ruined doors of the Hall. His only regret was that the Tenken, the Seta Soujiro he had created, would not join him here. His creation had been destroyed, remolded by the man calling himself Himura Kenshin. He had lost all of his Juppongatana on Earth. But it was only a passing regret and was quickly gone as he measured his opponent. 

The demon Enma sat regarding the carnage before him and the man responsible for it. His minions had been destroyed, not that they wouldn't be happy to see him fall, but only if they were responsible for deposing him. Challenges to his power were common but rarely did they truly threaten him and his hold on his domain. However, this man, Shishio Makoto, may succeed where many other demons had failed. Human souls were after all more powerful than your average demon, especially when they had been trained to fight, to destroy, to kill. Eventually, Enma was sure that another demon would supplant Shishio, just as he had supplanted his own demon master to attain his rulership, but Enma was equally sure he would not be around to witness that event. Shishio would not let him survive. Demons were destined to rule this realm and if the occasional human took over it simply served to make them stronger.   
However, he had planned to rule this realm forever. He would _not_ be deposed by some upstart human. _No this is my realm, I will rule forever_. It would be his vision and his power which would shape this world. He would destroy this uppity human. He narrowed his eyes, focusing on the soul of the man who was close to completing his Kuni Tori in hell, extending his demonic senses looking into the future for the outcome of this battle.   
His eyes snapped opened, widening to their greatest extend. He saw two futures. The outcome of a fight with this human was something his powers could not determine. If he met this Shishio Makoto in battle... _But it doesn't have to be me who fights him, does it?_ Enma began casting into the human world for a special soul.   
"Well demon, are you going to fight me? Or are you going to sit there and wait for me to cut off your head?"   
"Hmmm... Sometimes Shishio, I am forced to give you full measure for patience and intelligence but at others I wonder if you are not an idiot."   
"Ano?" _What was the demon blathering about?_ "Well, either way suits me but I think I will just cut off your head." Shishio responded taking a step towards Enma.   
_Humans, so impatient._ "Ohhh," Enma breathed out, relaxed. "I'll fight you Shishio, but just because you have killed those demons who chose to remain under my banner, _don't_ think you have won. It has not yet been decided that a battle will be between you and me," Enma commented with a smile as his senses located the soul he had been looking for. _No there are still pathways, options which are open to me. _"I will fight you human, but as the Ruler of Hell, I will fight you, only if you prove that you are worthy of my time."   
Enma began the incantation, pulling the soul of the man who had defeated Shishio Makoto in life into his realm. Those demons he controlled were dead but that didn't mean he couldn't recruit some more help. And this was a soul which could stand equal to or even greater than Shishio Makoto. This was the soul which would ensure his supremcy and secure his rulership for eternity. He completed the summoning, indicating a point slightly infront of him, and reached out and pulled the soul to him. 

Chop, chop, chop! Kaoru smiled happily as she carefully cut the vegetables for tonights meal. She was helping Kenshin to prepare the meal. Kenshin was standing beside her making rice balls and would soon see to the preparation of the fish Sanosuke had caught. Just being with Kenshin was enough to make her happy. They worked in relative silence together.   
Sano and Yahiko peered carefully around the door frame, checking on the foods progress. Neither of them were about to comment, the kitchen was just too full of items which could easily become projectiles. Cooking utensils, the food, the cutting knife, fire wood, serving plates and other various items which found their home in the Kamiya kitchen. And Kaoru's aim had been improving lately. If all else failed, Kenshin's sakaba was resting against the wall and Kaoru was quite adept at chasing them both down, weilding a sword, especially over comments about her cooking. Although, like her aim, her cooking had been improving, she wasn't quite up to preparing the entire meal. As one they backed away, leaving the couple to their cooking, reassured. Kenshin was there. That at least guarenteed that the meal would be edible, perhaps not as good as one prepared by Toki-dono or Itsuko-dono but edible. They left the couple alone to prepare the meal, moving to sit on the walk way and waited for their food.   
In the kitchen, Kenshin felt Sano and Yahiko withdraw as he continued to make the rice balls. Sano had declared that since he had caught the fish he was not preparing it. He stole a glace at Kaoru and smiled. _I am so lucky. She is so beautiful. _Kaoru wore a new blue kimono with a white obi and ribbon in her hair. She looked like an empress. _I am so much in love, _he repeated to himself yet again._ Yes, just being here is enough to ease the pain of the past. Ai shi te ru, Kaoru. _He closed his eyes, briefly enjoying the feeling of domestic tranquility, enjoying the sense of peace, the sense that he was home. His wandering days were over. He was no longer Rurounin, no longer Himura Battousai, no longer the Hitokiri Battousai, no longer the samuari, no longer the fighter. He was Himura Kenshin, a master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, the wanderer who had stopped at Kamiya Dojo and a man of the new age. What more or what else he was he could not say but that didn't matter, just being here was enough for him.   
The attack, if attack it was, came all at once. There was no warning, no sudden flare of hostile kenki for him to feel and act upon. The kitchen was suddenly, instantaneously bathed in red energy and he remembered the sharp clang of the cutting knife as Kaoru had turned towards him, her eyes wide in alarm, calling his name, even as he had moved to shield her from whatever the attack was.   
And then he was falling, cradling Kaoru in his arms, ready to protect her from any impact. He hadn't noticed the glowing white form of the Sakabatou Shinuchi falling beside him. He had called her name, trying to rouse her.   
When the impact came, it was gentle although the fall had seemed to last forever. His sakaba had clattered loudly to the ground but lay unnoticed by him as he held Kaoru calling her name. _I will not lose her._

"Nani?" Shishio stepped back, his eyes widening as the Battousai appeared between himself and Enma. _What is the Battousai doing here? And who is the woman he's holding?_ His thoughts were echoed by Yumi and those members of his original Juppongatana. 

Hoji, especially, was concerned. This was the man who had defeated Shishio-sama in life. But how had he gotten into the Realm of the Dead? And what was his purpose here? Hoji regarded the man. At the moment he did not look like a threat but he remembered to clearly this man refused too die and had slowly but surely pushed Shishio-sama passed his ultimate limit, without ever reaching his own. This was the man who had built the Meiji government and had protected it. This was the man whose actions had single handedly gathered those who had destroyed the Kuni Tori on earth. He may not look like a threat, as he gently lay the woman on the ground, carefully cradling her head, checking her life signs and still calling her name. But he was. 

Jin'eh regarded the woman who had essentially defeated him. _How had she gotten his Shin no Ippou off?_ She had robbed him of the death he desired. His battle against the Hitokiri Battousai had been exhilerating, death by that hand would have been exquisite but she had stopped him. _How had she gotten the Shin no Ippou off? She was just a child. What was her power?_ Perhaps now, with the Hitokiri Battousai and the woman he loved present, he would find out how she had done it. How she had robbed him of the death he desired. And perhaps he could find death in the Battousai's sword here. 

"This could prove interesting," Shishio murmured relaxing his stance. He was prepared to wait a little for his answers. 

End Part 1 

Remember to review please. 


	2. Two Blades of a Sakabatou 2

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin (C) characters belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro (All Hail), Shueisha, Sony Entertainment and perhaps some others but most definitely not to me. I am borrowing characters without asking permission and I am not making any money out of this. Also I am not worth suing as I am a broke student.   
I hope anyone who takes the time to read this will enjoy it. 

Continuity Note: Most of this story takes place sometime after Yukishiro Enishi has been dealt with, what ever happens to him. ^_^ Well, at the very least the whole of this story takes place after the Kyoto Arc. 

Spoiler Note: I guess there a spoilers in there but they are along the lines of Kenshin defeated Shishio in Kyoto Arc and a couple of names and events from the episodes and movie. Okay so there are one or two scenes (Kyoto Arc) described in depth but for the most part _I_ think they are really general and if you decide to read this story and don't agree with me or don't like what you find out then tough bikkies. What are you doing looking for and reading fan fiction if you don't already know what happened or aren't prepared to find out? 

Special Thanks to Sylvia for reading this through for me. Special thanks also to the people on the Fanfic Mailing list who also picked out some mistakes, especially to Herald Captain Kerowyn and her requests for more chapters. And extra Special Thanks to the archive keeper for putting this up for me! 

Two Blades of a Sakabatou 

By Jade One 

Enma was struggling to remain upright on his throne. His vision became fuzzy and his body broke out in a light sweat as he felt his energy drain away. His mind was screaming that something was wrong. When he regained control of himself he saw indeed that something was very wrong. He had transported two souls instead of one. He was a demon but he was _more_ than that. He was the Emporer of Hell and as such, he could call any soul on the human world to do his bidding. Not that in the past he had ever _needed_ to, but it was still one of his abilities as Ruler. Naturally, there were restrictions on this ability, to prevent him from unfairly calling souls which did not belong to him. However, that did not mean he couldn't borrow souls which would not otherwise ever come to Hell.   
Even so, calling two such souls should not have been that draining. _Something is wrong _he thought as he regarded the man and the passenger he had summoned. He watched the man, still cradling the woman, laying her on the ground carefully. _Love! What do these humans see in it?_ The man was not what he expected. He was short and of a slim build, dressed simply in a blue gi and white hakama. His red hair fell loose down his back to his hips. He was not what the demon had been expecting of the Strongest Man Alive. Yet even with his movements hampered by his burden, he had a grace, a fluidity that marked the true sword master, a true killer, who wasted no movement and who struck only when sure of a kill, deadly accurate. Yes, this was the man who would defeat Shishio Makoto.   
He glanced at the woman. They were definitely a couple. She had long black hair that was confined in a high pony tail and wore a blue kimono. She must have been the resistence he felt in his summoning. Still, her presence would provide the leverage he needed to control the Battousai, if his attitude towards her was anything to judge by. He watched the man take her hand, calling her name and he gasped. He shook his head, clearing his vision before again watching the couple before him. _No... It's impossible._ He had thought for an instant that he had seen the shining outline of wings, each feather defined in light._ For this man there would not be, there could not be... They would never send one for such a man..._ He frowned slightly but there was nothing there. The woman was simply a human soul, a good soul and one he would not see again but there was nothing special about her.   
Enma met Shishio Makoto's gaze, a slight smile playing around his lips, revealling his sharp teeth. This was a turn of events even Shishio would not be able to read and act upon. 

The kitchen of the Kamiya dojo was silent. The cutting knife lay on the board, the vegetables half cut. A half formed rice ball lay in the corner, the path it had travelled defined by grains on the floor. The hilt of the sakaba lay in Kenshin's right hand even though he was slumped against the bench. Kaoru's head lay on his chest and his left arm was around her waist, holding her close to him, protectively. The saya was clasped in his hand, the sword ready to be drawn in her protection. Both forms breathed but neither moved from the position they had fallen in. 

Kenshin lay Kaoru gently on the ground. She was still alive but unconsious. He took her hand. "Kaoru... Kaoru, please wake up, Kaoru..." He hadn't bothered looking at his surroundings but could feel the presence of several beings. One felt smug and the others felt confused and curious and although they were not hostile they had the potential to become dangerous.   
"Ken... shin..." The voice was weak, strained.   
"Kaoru... I'm here," Kenshin cried, gathering her into his arms. He felt Kaoru's arms return his embrace.   
"Kenshin," she said, her voice returning to normal, as she sat up within his embrace, closing her eyes with the sense of peace Kenshin's presence gave her. 

"While this is a touching scene," Shishio smirked, watching the Battousai start and instinctively reach for his sword, "I do have things to do."   
Kenshin's eyes snapped open at the voice, even as he identified the aura. _This isn't possible. Shishio Makoto is dead. I saw his body burn. He is nothing but dust._ His left hand closed on the sheath of the sakaba Shinuchi and he rose, turning to face the dead mad man. He kept Kaoru behind him. _I will protect her._   
Kenshin looked at the man he had defeated. His body was still swathed in bandages but as Kenshin narrowed his eyes, measuring his Hitokiri successor, he _knew,_ somehow, that the bandages were just for show. An afflication Shishio had needed on Earth which he continued to use in Hell. Beneath them, his body was whole. There would be no fifteen minute time limit this time.   
"You are quite correct, Shishio Makoto. Now, you will have to face the man who fulfilled your request to make you enjoy the fight so much that your body burst into fire. Meet my newest defender," Enma addressed his opponent.   
"Ano... So now the Ishin Shishi's favorite Hitokiri protects the King of Hell?" Shishio questioned Kenshin. "How typical of you to protect the weak."   
"Oro?" Kenshin and Kaoru both turned to see the obviously inhuman form of the demon Enma.   
Kaoru's eyes opened wide. Even she could feel the waves of evil that were coming from both the antagonists. "What?... Where?..."   
"You are in Hell, my dear," Enma answered one of her questions, gesturing in a clasping motion. A bubble of energy appeared around her, a perfect sphere, which quickly moved to one side of Enma's thrown, taking her with it.   
"Kenshin..." she cried reaching out to him.   
"Kaoru..." Kenshin turned, ignoring Shishio as he glared at Enma. His eyes burned and his right hand hovered over the hilt of his sword.   
"Maa, maa," Enma imitated Kenshin, making pacifying gestures, smiling down at the scene before him. "She will not be harmed by the sphere, indeed it will protect her. I will release her and return you both to Earth, just as soon as you do me a tiny favor."   
Kenshin's pupils became dangerously small, his eyes narrowing as he watched the King of Hell. "What?" he snarled.   
"I would have thought that that would be self explanatory." _Humans can be so dense sometimes._ "You defeated Shishio Makoto on Earth, you will now defeat his Kuni Tori in Hell. After that, I will return you both to Earth and you will never hear from me again. I will even bless your marriage if you want."   
"And if I refuse?"   
Enma's smile widened, revealing more pointed fangs._ Humans do like to pretend they have options even when they don't. _"I will return you to Earth, but the lovely Kamiya Kaoru will stay here. I will fight Shishio. I may win or I may lose, either way, I'm sure the Hitokiri Battousai's woman will not enjoy her stay in Hell."   
Kenshin lowered his head, his fringe (bangs, for all you Americans) fell over his eyes. "Kaoru..." he whispered.   
"Oh and if you think you are fast enough to strike me down to release her, the bubble is quite independent of me so will remain in place even if you kill me. It also has enough energy to kill her. So, Himura, it is your choice."   
_So that's Enma's plan. Quite obvious really. Still a battle against the Battousai, one he does not really want should prove to be fun. _Shishio turned to regard his new opponent. _Himura Kenshin and Enma are in for a surprise. Hell's been kind to me._

Yahiko jumped as his stomach growled. He looked at Sano and then cocked his head, listening. _That's odd._ There were no sounds that were out of the ordinary. So why did he feel uneasy? He could hear the birds and the sounds of people moving about their business on the road outside. No, everything was alright... _Huh?_ He listened again and frowned. That was it. He couldn't hear anything from the kitchen. That was odd. Granted the love birds were together and granted they hadn't been talking when he had checked up on the meal, but shouldn't he at least hear something from the kitchen? The sound of cooking, a clatter of plates. He couldn't hear anything.   
"Sano?"   
"Hai, Yahiko-chan?"   
Yahiko ignored the chan. This was important. "Do you feel as if something is amiss? It's getting late. Shouldn't dinner be ready yet? I can't hear anything from the kitchen."   
"Hmm..." Sano frowned, listening. _The brat's right. There is absolutely no noise coming from the kitchen. I wonder what's happened. _"Hai. Let's go check, but quietly. We don't want to disturb them if..." He stopped. There was no need to elaborate fully to the child. 

Kenshin moved his sword to his side, glancing again at Kaoru, before turning to regard Shishio Makoto. "I do not want this," he whispered.   
"Kenshin, don't do it," Kaoru cried. "Stand aside, refuse to fight for him. Kenshin..."   
"Oh... How touching..." Enma smiled. "My dear, as soon as he admitted his love for you he gave himself no choice..."   
"Ken...shin..." Tears formed in Kaoru's eyes, "No...don't... Yamero," she sobbed. _He always suffers because of me. Stop Kenshin. Don't... Please... Kenshin... Yamero..._   
"Well Sempai. Shall we begin?" Shishio brought his sword up in a defensive gesture, watching as his predessor fell into his almost trademarked Battou Jutsu stance. His eyes narrowed. His Sempai was stronger than before. _Well, so am I. Time to finish this. I have things to do..._

Shishio charged. The chime of metal on metal rang through the invaded palace. Shishio snaked a gloved hand down, catching the saya which Kenshin was swinging towards his unguarded mid section.   
"I know your techniques. They didn't work then, they will not work now."   
Kenshin leapt back, barely touching the ground before propelling himself forward, imitating Saitou's Gatotsu, his eyes focused on the left half of Shishio's torso. He was correct about one thing. He couldn't afford to have this fight drag out like it had on Earth. Shishio blocked, pushing the thrust aside, countering by grabbing Kenshin's throat in his left hand and throwing him against the wall. "You really are pathetic."   
"Kenshin..."   
Kenshin picked himself up and slammed his katana home in its sheath, jumping, assuming a flying battou jutsu stance. At the apex of his jump he flipped himself, attacking Shishio from the air. He twisted slightly, preparing to strike. Spinning, he drew his sword, increasing its speed fivefold, savagely cleaving the air. He felt it strike home, even as he somersaulted to land. Moving his left hand to the hilt, his feet touched the ground, launching him again towards Shishio whose guard was down from the battou strike. The move was already fixed in his mind, "Kuzu Ryu Sen..."   
Nine hits.   
All at once.   
There was only one defence and Shishio Makoto was not a Hiten Master.   
The Juppongatana collectively gasped, seeing their Master fly back from the force of the blow.   
"Shishio-sama," Yumi cried in unison with Hoji.   
_The Battousai has learned some new tricks. _Jin'eh thought. He really didn't care if Shishio's Kuni Tori succeeded or not.   
"Kenshin... Yamero..." Kaoru cried, but her voice was lost in the sound of Shishio's impact into a pillar.   
Kenshin felt the Kuzu Ryu Sen connect. He landed, going to one knee before leaping again, following Shishio. It would take more than that to defeat Shishio. He jumped high, preparing the Ryu Tsui Sen.   
"Excellent," Enma laughed. This warrior was more than a match for Shishio Makoto. 

"NANI?..." Sano and Yahiko exploded through the door upon seeing the collapsed figures of Kenshin and Kaoru. They had been quietly creeping up on the unnaturally silent kitchen, just incase their dinner was late because Kenshin and Kaoru had gotten 'distracted' by each other. But they had found the couple collapsed together on the floor. They had expected anything but this.   
"What the hell happened?" Yahiko yelled as Sano checked both figures for signs of life.   
"I don't know!" They were still alive but both purple and blue sets of eyes were vacant. There was no evidence of a fight. Kenshin wouldn't have been caught unawares anyway. So what had made them both collapse? "Yahiko, get Megumi!"   
"Hai..." Yahiko spun and began running for the clinic as fast as he could. _What happened to them both?_   
Sano gently disentangled them both, carrying them one by one to the futons he had unfolded and waited for Megumi to come. There was nothing more he could do but stand watch over the couple. _If I ever find out who did this to Jo-chan and Kenshin..._

"This has gone on long enough." Shishio narrowed his eyes, focusing on the on coming blade of Himura. It was time to demonstrate his new Hell born abilities.   
Kenshin swung his blade down. He couldn't allow Shishio any time to prepare a defense.   
"Nani?"   
"I told you before. _I know your techniques! They will not work against me!_" Shishio snarled as he caught the Battousai's blade. He rose, still holding the blade and drove his fist into Kenshin's midrift.   
Kenshin collapsed as the air was forced from his lungs. Shishio's punch was inhumanly strong. Shishio kicked him, driving him across the floor. Kenshin lay gasping. His hand was still clasping his sword. Something was wrong. Something had happened to Shishio.   
"Kenshin..." Kaoru cried, anguished.   
"No, this can not be happening..." Enma was getting worried.   
"Something wrong, Sempai?" Shishio laughed. "Your techniques are the same as before, while mine have only gotten stronger in Hell. Hmm. I guess it is only to be expected, since you don't want to fight me." Shishio advanced on Kenshin as he struggled to his knees. He kicked him again, sending him flying back into the wall.   
"You won before because the era sided with you and those annoying little worms kept interferring. But nothing can help you now. Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu is a good technique, Sempai. But here it will not be enough to defeat me." Shishio smiled, "A very good technique on Earth, Sempai. But this is the Realm of the Dead. Physical techniques are not as effective here and so my Homura Dama and beliefs will defeat your Shinuchi and beliefs. Especially since this is Hell. This place is the embodiment of my belief and so it makes me stronger while it drains you of your strength.   
"Beginning to regret your choice of defender, Enma?" Shishio questioned. "No, I don't think you understand yet. Allow me to demonstrate..."   
"Kenshin..." Kaoru cried as Kenshin struggled to his feet.   
Shishio tensed himself and then charged the figure before him. This was a new move he had developed. He orbited Kenshin once, his sword's movements traced out in both fire and blood. He finished his movements, skidding to a stop across from Enma, in front of his Juppongatana. The move was not as quick as Hiten but it was fast enough. His Sempai fell to the ground again, his clothes shredded and blood stained, as was the ground beneath him.   
"Ken... shin..."   
"You really are weak, Sempai," he regarded the fallen figure before him. "It makes me wonder what this woman sees in you." Shishio looked towards Kaoru. "She really is beautiful, but then, you always did have good taste in women. I will enjoy 'entertaining' her once you and Enma are out of the way."   
Shishio leapt back, barely avoiding the point of the Sakaba aimed directly for his heart. He brought his sword up blocking the swings, stepping back, still moving his sword in defense. His eyes widened slightly as he was forced to reassess his opponent. The Battousai's eyes were narrowed, his pupils mere dots and they were beginning to glow, over tones of yellow.   
"You touch her and I swear, you will regret it, Deshi. Not even _I_ would go so far with her."   
_But you're going to one day Kenshin. And by then, you will have my permission as my husband, Kenshin..._   
"Oh really, Sempai?" Shishio laughed. His predecessor's sudden savagery had caught him off guard but after blocking the first few strokes he was in charge of the situation again. He swung his sword down, it almost seemed to bend, snaking its way through the Battousai's defenses, cutting diagonally across his body. He punched with his left hand, jerking his sword up, igniting the glove. "Guren Kaina..."   
Kenshin was thrown back again landing in the centre of the Throne Room's coat of arms which was emblazoned on the floor. His blood pooled around him. This time he remained conscious but he could not move.   
"Kenshin."   
"Hahahahaha..." Shishio threw back his head. "I've won Enma," he snarled, recovering himself, narrowing his eyes dangerously, as he glowered at his opponent.   
"Your defenders are Dead. Or they will be, just as soon as I finish up this last one.   
"I thought you would be more of a challenge, Sempai. But you haven't even used your Ougi. Not that it would have done any good but it would have been fun to see your face when you encountered my newly developed counter for your Ama Kakera Ryu No Hirameki.. But since you are no longer entertaining, you have lost all value. You are not even very good food for the strong. So I will put you out of your misery, a mercy I do not lightly bestow." Shishio frowned. "Hmm. I wonder... Since it is only your soul here, and you are still alive, if killing your soul in this Realm will result in your actual death or whether it will merely transport your soul back to Earth." He smiled, gleeful, in a very good imitation of Soujiro. "I guess we will just have to find out."   
Shishio advanced on the prone form of his Sempai. 

The sun had set, turning the whole sky red but that was long since past when Megumi rose from her examination. "Well, physically they are both fine as far as I can tell. But..."   
"What?"   
"But it's just as if that's all they are. I don't know _why_ they are like this. It's as if their minds are no longer in their bodies and I have _no_ idea how to change this."   
"What do you mean?"   
"I don't know what is wrong with them!" _I have only ever seen some drugs do this but I've checked for symptoms. Neither of them has been exposed to them. _"They appear stable, so I guess all we can do is wait and hope that they come out of this, whatever it is."   
"NOooo!" _Kenshin and Kaoru... Please, please let them both be alright. _Yahiko swung his shinai against the wall with some force. He needed them both. _This had just better be a freak occurance or I swear, I'll make Enishi's Jinchu look tame... No matter how long it takes..._

End Part 2 

Remember to review please. 


	3. Two Blades of a Sakabatou 3

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin (C) characters belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro (All Hail), Shueisha, Sony Entertainment and perhaps some others but most definitely not to me. I am borrowing characters without asking permission and I am not making any money out of this. Also I am not worth suing as I am a broke student.   
I hope anyone who takes the time to read this will enjoy it. 

Continuity Note: Most of this story takes place sometime after Yukishiro Enishi has been dealt with, what ever happens to him. ^_^ Well, at the very least the whole of this story takes place after the Kyoto Arc. 

Spoiler Note: I guess there a spoilers in there but they are along the lines of Kenshin defeated Shishio in Kyoto Arc and a couple of names and events from the episodes and movie. Okay so there are one or two scenes (Kyoto Arc) described in depth but for the most part _I_ think they are really general and if you decide to read this story and don't agree with me or don't like what you find out then tough bikkies. What are you doing looking for and reading fan fiction if you don't already know what happened or aren't prepared to find out? 

Special Thanks to Sylvia for reading this through for me. Special thanks also to the people on the Fanfic Mailing list who also picked out some mistakes, especially to Herald Captain Kerowyn and her requests for more chapters. 

Two Blades of a Sakabatou 

By Jade One 

"No... Kenshin, no..." Kaoru's voice was broken. _Why? Why am I always the cause of his suffering? Kenshin... PLEASE... Get up... Defend yourself... _Kaoru tried to send her strength to her love, "Please Kenshin..."   
Enma's expression became grim. _Shishio's powers were amplified by this Realm. _That, at least, explained his inhuman strength. However his defense was not going as planned but perhaps not all options had been exhausted. He could feel Kaoru's mental pounding on his energy bubble and could quite clearly hear both her mental and vocal calls to her beloved. Perhaps she wasn't as useless as he had assumed she was. _The strength of her mind... _She may yet have the power to save him. What did he have to lose?   
"You could save him you know," Enma said quietly, his voice pitched only to carry to Kaoru. "Your skills are spiritual, not physical. You could stand against Shishio Makoto. Stand against him and I will release you both." His head turned to regard his prisoner. "It's really in your best interests..." _Yours and mine..._   
Kaoru turned within the sphere, her expression angry, dangerously so. "Not for you! Never for you!" she hissed. "Kenshin would never forgive me if I saved him for your sake." Her voice was quiet, the words forced through gritted teeth. _Kenshin, please get up. Defend yourself. I believe in you... _Her movements were noted by Shishio and his Juppongatana and ignored. They did not hear her angry refusal to help Enma and assumed she was asking for his help.   
Kaoru turned back to the scene before her. Shishio had covered half the distance with a deliberate but careful pace. He did not wish to be taken unaware by any attack from anyone. Not now, not with his Kuni Tori so close to completion. "Ken... Shin..." Her mind was in turmoil, memories coming all in a jumble. 

Tip tap. Shishio's foot fall was clearly heard in the silence of the room. 

"No, not like that... You could never defend anyone like that. You are merely swinging the sword down. It's weak, ineffectual and would be brushed aside in an instant. You must swing like this."   
Her father had demonstrated. His bokken had cleaved the air. The power and force behind his blow had seemed almost overwhelming.   
"Amazing..." she had cried breathlessly. She had felt his spirit strike, in line with his bokken.   
"You must remain focused on your aim of protecting those you love. With that aim in mind, recall how you feel when you are in the deepest mediation, no doubt, no fear, just the purity of purpose and then strike," he had explained to her. "Your soul must believe and strike with your physical form."   
She had tried again and had practiced. She would do exactly what he had instructed because she loved him. 

Tip tap.   
Kaoru pounded her hands against the energy bubble. "Kenshin..." 

"Nani?..." She had stumbled backwards in the darkness of the store house before falling. Several small items had fallen atop her. One of them, she could make out in the dusty gloom, was a tightly rolled scroll sealed and tied off with the official Kasshin ribbon. _What is this? And what was I looking for anyway?_   
She had taken it back to her room. The dojo was quiet this afternoon. Kenshin was out fishing and Yahiko and Sano were on loan to the clinic for the day. She had begun reading the scroll in her grandfather's writing.   
_Kasshin Ryu. The sword that protects without killing. This is true for most of the techniques proscribed and taught but it must be recorded and acknowledged that the ultimate and final defense of those you love is to take a life._   
Her eyes had filled with tears and she had thrown the scroll away. That couldn't be true. But yet, this scroll was in her grandfather's own hand. It was genuine. And some how it made sense of her training. Besides which, she was the Master of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu now and she should know everything she could about her disipline.   
_...ultimate and final defense of those you love is to take a life. This forms the basis of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. The techniques and beliefs taught in this budo reflect respect for life and a sword which protects without killing and so it is only the Ougi and only in its second stage, which will only be taught to the inheritors of the school, which is an attack and potentially fatal technique..._   
She had clung to those words. _Potentially fatal._ That did not mean it had to be lethal. _Kenshin doesn't kill but could it ever be possible that it was the only way? _Kaoru closed her eyes considering the question briefly before returning to the scroll. She could not answer it then.   
The scroll had detailed the techniques of Kasshin and it had taught her the final, second stage of the Ougi. The stage her father had never had the chance to teach to her. _Would I kill? Could I kill to protect those I love? _She had been reluctantly forced to an answer for that question. She was not as protected as Kenshin believed her to be. _...the ultimate and final defense..._

Tip tap.   
She fell to her knees. "Kenshin... Please..." 

The long grass was just slightly wet and the mists rose around it, thin ribbons of fuzzy whiteness. The fire flys danced around. They were the stars on earth. Over head the sky stretched forever upwards, millions of stars looking down on the couple walking hand in hand through the grasses. They walked quietly, together and alone, but it was enough for both of them.   
The river loomed ahead. Its dark expance defined by the lack of mist over its surface. The fire flies continued the dance. Kaoru smiled, watching their random play in darkness. Yukishiro Enishi was just a fading memory.   
"Kaoru..."   
"Kenshin..."   
The couple turned to each other. Kenshin carefully withdrew a flower from his sleeve, handing it to Kaoru. It was purple.   
Kaoru gasped. Smiling, her eyes lit up from within. Her whole being was radient. "Kenshin." She gently reached out to take the flower. Their hands touched.   
"Ai shi te ru."   
She closed her eyes. "Kenshin... Ai shi te ru." Her smile if anything became brighter.   
The couple embraced, souls touching and merging. 

Tip tap.   
Tears welled up and streamed down Kaoru face as she sobbed. "Ken... shin..." 

"Listen Kaoru-chan, listen and remember," her father had said, on that bright and sunny day. "Kasshin Ryu's strength comes from knowing you have to protect the people you love. _You_ draw your strength from that knowledge. My technique is not about brute forces clashing against each other. It is based on how you can use your opponent's attributes against them. With Kasshin, the strongest physical combatant will not always win. Indeed Kasshin Ryu is for protection and so could be defined as a technique for the physically weaker being but..." her father had smiled at her before continuing. "Don't _ever_ believe that just because you are physically weaker than your opponent, that you _are_ weaker. Physical strength does not define a person and I am afraid, my daughter, that you will almost always be physically weaker than any opponent you may have to face.   
"While with any technique there has to be some physical component, Kasshin Ryu draws its power from your beliefs and so is a spiritual technique, which is why, my child we start and finish all training sessions with meditation. It is the best way to open your mind and touch your soul. Remember always that you are strong, Kaoru. Your spirit is strong.   
"So let us begin..." 

Tip. Tap.   
"Ken... shin..." _Please Kenshin. I believe in you._

"We are not doing the regular drill today, Kaoru-chan. Today you will begin training in Kamiya Kasshin Ryu's Ougi, the Ha-watari."   
Her eyes had gone wide, "Really?"   
"Really," he smiled at her. "But it will not be easy. With the Ougi, you get no second chance, either you successfully perform it or you will die and most likely so will those who were counting on you to defend them. I will teach you the first stage for now."   
Her training in the final technique of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu began that winter day. 

Tip. Tap.   
Kaoru curled in upon herself, her whole body shaking as she cried. 

"Can't let the boy and the vixen walk alone at night. I'll take them as far as the stop," Sanosuke had declared.   
"How dare you talk like that," Megumi had snapped back. It was their usual banter.   
Kaoru smiled tolerantly. "All right. Take care," she turned to watch them go. _Kenshin...You're late. _The fire flys danced around her.   
There was a soft foot fall from the darkness behind her.   
"Kenshin!" she exclaimed, smiling, before fully seeing his expression. Her joy faded. Something was wrong.   
"Where's Yahiko?"   
"Oh... well, he got tired waiting up for you and fell asleep. He's only a child, he couldn't stay up all night," she had answered. She had tried to be casual, trying to hide the fact that she knew something was wrong.   
"I see."   
"Kenshin?"   
"Governor Okubo was killed this morning."   
"Yes... I saw the papers."   
"The real killer was one of Shishio's followers. I cannot leave Shishio alone after this. I'm going to Kyoto."   
Her mind was numb. She didn't feel the wind or notice the leaves carried on it. The dead leaves. _No... He couldn't mean..._   
"To... assassinate Shishio Makoto?"   
"No... but I'm not sure. If I had remained as I am now, when I first heard that I was needed to confront Shishio, I would have fought until I defeated him. But if, as in the fight with Saitou, I have already returned to Battousai... In my days here, while my heart was at ease, I felt like I had changed from the Hitokiri to an ordinary swordsman... But the fight with Saitou forced me to realize it. My innermost heart has not changed. The madness of the Hitokiri still lives inside."   
_No, he couldn't leave. He couldn't. _She moved her hands to his shoulders. _I will hold him here. _"But you came back! No matter how close you were to Battousai, you were still Kenshin! The time with Saitou and the time with Jin'eh were the same! So it's all right," she had tried to persuade him. _You are Himura Kenshin. The Battousai is a part of you and even when you become the Battousai you are still Kenshin..._   
"No... With Jin'eh, I became Battousai to save you, and your voice brought me back. But with Saitou, I became Battousai only for the sake of the fight. And so your voice couldn't even reach me. The difference is crucial." _Those times have begun again._   
"When I first met you... even though you knew I was Hitokiri Battousai, you kept me from leaving. "I don't care about a person's past," you said. I was very happy." _I cannot put you in danger Kaoru-dono._   
"You..."   
_ If I stay here any longer, Kaoru-dono and the others will be in danger. Whenever I become Battousai. "_But to the government and to Shishio's faction, to all the people who bear a grudge against Hitokiri Battousai, Battousai is all that I am."   
_ I cannot allow myself to remain here._   
She had felt his arms embrace her. He was so warm and his arms so comforting but she didn't feel that.   
"Thank you for everything you've done... and farewell. I am a vagabond. I will wander once again."   
_ "Farewell..."_ The word echoed in her mind. She couldn't see, couldn't feel. She could only hear that word. She felt as though her heart had been torn out. Tears streamed from her eyes and she fell to her knees as he withdrew the support of his embrace, vanishing into the darkness.   
"Ken... shin," she sobbed, trying to call him back. "Kenshin!!" The darkness was complete. The fire flys no longer danced that night. 

Tip. Tap.   
Kaoru was curled in the fetal position. She still cried and whispered, "Yamete... No... Please..." But who she was addressing was unclear. 

_You must remain focused on your aim of protecting those you love._   
_ Your soul must believe and strike with your physical form._   
_ The ultimate and final defense of those you love is to take a life._   
_ It is only the Ougi and only in its second stage, which is an attack and potentially fatal technique..._   
_ Ai shi te ru._   
_ The couple embraced, souls touching and merging._   
_ Kasshin Ryu's strength comes from knowing you have to protect the people you love. You draw your strength from that knowledge._   
_ Kasshin Ryu draws its power from your beliefs and so is a spiritual technique._   
_ Remember Kaoru, your spirit is strong_   
_ With the Ougi, you get no second chance._   
_ I cannot leave Shishio alone after this. I'm going to Kyoto._   
_ The madness of the Hitokiri still lives inside._   
_ Thank you for everything you've done... and farewell._   
_ Farewell._

Tip. Tap. Shishio looked down at his Sempai, a smile forming on his lips as he angled his sword down. "Well, I'd say I'll see you in Hell, but I already have. Sayonara Sempai." It would be a heart strike, no need to take chances. He drove his sword down. 

_Farewell..._   
_Ai shi te ru..._   
_Farewell..._   
_ Ultimate and final defence..._   
_ Farewell..._   
_ I cannot leave Shishio alone after this. I'm going to Kyoto._   
_ Farewell..._   
_ Farewell..._   
_ NOooo!!! Shishio has taken him from me once. I will not allow it again!_   
A sun went nova. 

End Part 3 

Remember to review please. 


	4. Two Blades of a Sakabatou 4 of 4

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin (C) characters belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro (All Hail), Shueisha, Sony Entertainment and perhaps some others but most definitely not to me. I am borrowing characters without asking permission and I am not making any money out of this. Also I am not worth suing as I am a broke student.   
I hope anyone who takes the time to read this will enjoy it. 

Continuity Note: Most of this story takes place sometime after Yukishiro Enishi has been dealt with, what ever happens to him. ^_^ Well, at the very least the whole of this story takes place after the Kyoto Arc. 

Spoiler Note: I guess there a spoilers in there but they are along the lines of Kenshin defeated Shishio in Kyoto Arc and a couple of names and events from the episodes and movie. Okay so there are one or two scenes (Kyoto Arc) described in depth but for the most part _I_ think they are really general and if you decide to read this story and don't agree with me or don't like what you find out then tough bikkies. What are you doing looking for and reading fan fiction if you don't already know what happened or aren't prepared to find out? 

Special Thanks to Sylvia for reading this through for me. Special thanks also to the people on the Fanfic Mailing list who also picked out some mistakes, especially to Herald Captain Kerowyn and her requests for more chapters. And extra Special Thanks to the archive keeper for putting this up for me! 

Two Blades of a Sakabatou 

By Jade One 

Inside the sphere Kaoru's eyes opened and her expression became determined. The tears vanished as if they had never existed. Her body uncurled so that she was standing and the wings Enma had thought he had seen exploded into being, shattering the sphere. Feathers of pure light fluttered to the ground as her wings stretched out, the individual feathers defined by pure energy. Her eyes glowed with power, white blue.   
The sphere's fragments shattered on the floor like glass. Their crystalline chime lost in Enma's scream as the energy back lashed into him. But that sound too was eclipsed by the unmistakeable clash of blade against blade.   
"You will not take him," Kaoru grated through her clenched teeth. She was extended, the sword Shinuchi locked against the Homura Dama, its point driven into the ground beside Kenshin's chest. Her wings were swept back.   
Shishio stepped back, pulling his sword from the ground, his eyes wide as he looked at the woman before him. Kaoru moved into a defensive stance before Kenshin, her sword held at the ready.   
"NANI?!... What are you?" Shishio had seen many beings since he became a resident of Hell but never one which radiated such energy.   
"She's an angel, Shishio-sama," one of his demonic Juppongatana replied, while trying to shield himself from the energy she was emitting.   
"No... I am not an angel. I just look like one here. I am Kamiya Kaoru, Master of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu and I say you will not hurt him."   
"Kaoru... No, you can not take him," Kenshin gasped, recovering slightly, sitting up and reaching out to stop his beloved.   
"So this is your last defender?" Shishio addressed the prone and near unconscious form of the demon Enma. He reached into his kimono, pulling out a new glove. "The woman who defeated Kamatari and the would be mate of the dragon.   
"You really are pushed for good help," Shishio said with a sigh, sounding exasperated. _One more petty defender to destroy. _"Well come... I'm waiting to see what you think you can do..." He assumed a ready stance.   
"No. Kasshin Ryu is about defence, not attack."   
"Hai..." Shishio charged, he was not about to let a mere woman stand in his way.   
Kaoru closed her eyes, erasing doubt, erasing fear, becoming her purpose. She loved Kenshin. She would defend him. She believed in her purpose, touched her soul, opened her eyes and stepped into Shishio's attack, her blade moving in defence.   
"Kaoru," Kenshin gasped as he struggled to his feet. He was thrown back by the force of the impact as Shishio and Kaoru crossed swords.   
"Eargh..." The force of Shishio's blow made her cry out. He was strong. _No I cannot be defeated here. I must defend those I love. I must draw my strength from my belief. _She slid her blade along the length of the Homura Dama before snaking it back in to meet his next swing. 

"Amazing... A mere woman is standing against him." The Juppongatana watched on as their master fought the woman's soul. Their swords clashed into each other, neither combatant giving up ground to the other. Kaoru's wings had faded now. They were still visiable, definite outlines of light but were no longer blazing with energy. Her soul's energy was focused on the fight. 

_Hmmm..._ Jin'eh had been watching the Kamiya girl as the Battousai had been beaten up by Shishio. Her reactions had been the same as they were in his fight. But this time he had been able to see her gathering the energy to break through the bubble. _She protected him from becoming fully the Hitokiri then and she protects him now from an unknown fate..._ _Ah... I understand now. Her strength is spiritual, of the mind and drawn from protection. No wonder she couldn't break my Shin no Ippou immediately. She had to wait until she was in a position to protect. A strangely fitting ability for the Battousai's woman. A couple whose beliefs and abilities cover both edges of the sword._   
Jin'eh turned away. Shishio may not yet have lost the fight but he was going to. There was no need for him to remain here when he knew the outcome. He had his answer now and definitely had no loyalty to Shishio or his cause. And the Battousai would not fight him now. There was nothing for him now. 

Enma had recovered slightly. He watched the battle between Shishio and the Battousai's woman. No wonder pulling their souls into Hell had nearly killed him. She was the Master of a very powerful spiritual technique, one that almost seemed Heaven born. That, and her appearance here, explained why she had been so heavy to pull. She had probably been resisting all the way. But it may yet work out...   
He could see the openings in her defence. Kasshin Ryu was obviously not a physical technique, yet her spiritual component countered her physical weakness. She could stand against Shishio. And with any luck, in this, the Realm of the Dead, where spiritual prowess was the measure of a technique's worth, she would defeat him. At the very least, she should weaken his defenses enough so that he could destroy the human's soul. Enma watched the battle before him, grimacing in sympathetic pain as Kaoru landed a heavy hit on Shishio. Things were definitely looking up. 

Usui stood among the new Juppongatana. He had joined Shishio this time, not for any desire for revenge but from boredom. His techniques and abilities allowed him to easily defeat the demons in Hell and he had been bored when Hoji, that sycophantic dog, had approached him. Joining Shishio's conquest of Hell at least gave him something to do.   
He watched the fight with some interest. Since coming to Hell his inner vision had only gotten stronger. Demons appeared to him as points of darkness. Human souls were visable in shades of grey. Enma and Shishio appeared to him as blazing forms of black light. Himura Kenshin had appeared to him in two ways. A black light whose darkness surpassed both Shishio and Enma and as a blue light which matched his darkness in its intensity. _I guess when he agrees to a battle, he is near invincible. No wonder he is called the legendary Hitokiri Battousai. _The woman fighting Shishio was a blazing white light, a humanoid figure with wings. It was hard for him to remain focused on her.   
So this was the Battousai's woman? She could yet strike down both Shishio and Enma and where did that leave an enterprising soul such as himself? His mind worked at the alternatives. 

Shishio was beoming angrier by the moment. Who was this woman? And how was she managing to stand against him? He could see the openings in her technique but every time he moved to strike her she somehow managed to defend herself. _How is she doing it?_ _"You touch her and I swear, you will regret it, Deshi. Not even _I_ would go so far with her."_ His Sempai's words flashed through his mind. Had that been a warning? Not of the consequenses Himura would inflict but of the power she would be able to summon to her defense.   
_ Ah. An opening._ He brought the Homura Dama down in a vicious horizontal slash, aiming for her knee. There was no way she could defend herself from this strike. His sword's arc was traced in fire. "I've got you!"   
"Kaoru!!!"   
Kaoru's eyes widened as she saw the oncoming blade. She couldn't move Kenshin's sword fast enough. _But that's not the only way to defend against such a strike!_ She jumped. Her wings spread and pumped downwards, helping her to gain altitude in a jump she could never have performed on Earth. Kaoru lashed out with a back handed blow, trying to connect against Shishio's temple. She was rewarded with a solid hit against his head band which shook her arm. "Argh!" She focused on gaining height as she pulled back her aching arm, cradling it with her left hand.   
"Kaoru!"   
_Kenshin. _She smiled, her heart becoming light. _I will protect those I love._   
She turned over, attacking Shishio from the air. He had to have a weakness, somewhere. "Yaaah..." She came in horizontally, matching strikes with him, hovering like a butterfly. The clash of sword against sword echoed through the room.   
"You're annoying me insect," Shishio snarled, countering her thrusts. He couldn't allow her to get many more hits in. The blow to his temple had blanked his vision for an instant. She was more powerful than she looked. He growled, driving his sword forward, and was rewarded with the familar resistance of flesh. He had struck her left leg. He moved his left hand up, drawing his sword back viciously, tearing the wound as much as possible. He jumped, even as he ignited his glove, allowing the explosion to carry him back. _That should bring the little bird back to the ground._   
Kaoru was thrown back to the base of Enma's throne. She screamed as her body impacted the ground. She rolled, gasping, trying to rise. Her head hurt and her vision was fuzzy. She heard Shishio intone the words "Guren Kaina." It seemed to be his favorite attack.   
"Kaoru..." Kenshin moved to her side, helping her to stand, with the aid of his sword. "Kaoru, you have done enough. You can't fight him any longer."   
She closed her eyes, allowing herself to be comforted for an instant. "I must Kenshin. I must protect those I love." Her eyes changed, once again glowing with the power of her soul. "Kamiya Kasshin Ryu does not accept defeat in this." She moved away, drawing his sword from the ground, stepping forward again, to face Shishio.   
"Yah!" she charged forward, ignoring her wound, Shinuchi held low.   
Shishio narrowed his eyes. The girl was good, her spiritual technique compensating for her lack of physical skill, but he knew her limits now.   
Their swords met. Shishio attacked, driving Kaoru back, step by step. Her face showed her pain from both the strength of his blows and of her wound as she was forced to retreat.   
"I am the strongest and I have played long enough with you weaklings. It is time for the weak to die," he snarled, twisting the Homura Dama, sending Shinuchi flying out from her grasp, driving her to her knees. "The strong survive, the weak are merely food for the stong. Now you die."   
"Kaoru!" Kenshin cried, running towards her. He had to defend her, even if it meant his life.   
Kaoru struggled to her feet, even as Shishio raked the length of his Homura Dama across his saya, igniting the blade. He raised his arm. The fire spiralled his sword. "Tsui No Hiken, Kaguzuchi!" His final hidden technique. He swung down. The flame grew stronger with his every motion. She would not survive.   
Kaoru focused her eyes, her soul still determined, raising her head to face her opponent. She saw Shishio's face. His eyes showed his madness. She saw his sword. His blade encircled by fire and she saw it fall, igniting fire in its path.   
_...protect those you love..._   
_ ...ultimate and final defense..._   
Her eyes flashed and her wings blazed as she stepped forward, into Shishio's Tsui No Hiken Kaguzuchi, her arms moving in the practiced pattern of the Kasshin Ha-watari. She locked her wrists, right to Shishio and left closest to her, in a cross motion, catching the Homura Dama, ignoring the burns on her fore arms. "Yaaah!" She twisted her forearms, left palm towards her, pulling the sword from Shishio's grasp. Her right hand opened, moving down and back and up. Tracing the length of the blade, before closing on the spinning sword's hilt and driving forward.   
_ Ka-chunk... _A resistence met the swords serated point and length.   
_ ...ultimate and final defense..._

Shishio looked at her, his eyes wide in disbelief. Kenshin was not in much better condition. The Juppongatana watched as the figure many of them had regarded as invincible was brought down.   
"Kamiya Kasshin Ryu Ougi, Ha-Watari," she said into the silence.   
"Shishio-sama," Yumi screamed running forward.   
Shishio stumbled back, his hands clawing at his sword which was impaled through his breast. The taste of blood was in his mouth and a small riverlet ran from the corner of his lip. He fell to his knees, his eyes still wide and focused on the woman's face. _She is not one of the strong. She is weak. She is his food. She should be dead._   
"Ahahaha... Magnificent!" Enma cried out, recovering completely from his paralysis. "How does it feel Shishio? How does it feel to know you were beaten by one of the weak? The shame of being brought down by your own sword. How does it feel?"   
Yumi reached her beloved, falling with him as he fell back to the ground, cushioning the impact. "Shishio-sama." Tears filled her eyes as she struggled with the blade, trying to draw it out of his body.   
A hand appeared on the hilt, helping her to draw it back and she looked up, briefly, into the purple and sympathetic eyes of Himura Kenshin as he drew the blade back, tossing it away. "I tried to warn you Shishio, not even I would go so far if it was against her will."   
Kamiya Kaoru stood in the back ground. She watched the scene, her head and wings lowered and her eyes sad. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "but I could not let you hurt him."   
"Shishio-sama," Yumi's tears escaped her eyes. _This is impossible. The dead cannot die! Shishio-sama..._   
"Yumi..." Shishio gasped, struggling to breathe. He was accostomed to heat but his body was growing numb, a cold seeped through him.   
"Well, Sempai. It appears you are responsible for the defeat of two Kuni Tori's. I, eargh... I will... definately have to... to avoid your pres... sence in the... ha... in the next one. Hai, trap you in... haha... in Heaven. Yes I think that... that would be best..." He gasped around the blood that was filling his lungs.   
"Yumi... The dead... dead do not die... Hahahahaha... I will be back, Enma," Shishio's voice became a snarl. He gritted his teeth before continuning. "Eegah. I will complete... Kuni Tooorriiii..."   
Shishio's eyes closed but there was no peace in his expression, just a burning hatred. Yumi folded her arms, crying into Shishio-sama's chest. Her hair came loose, spreading out in a luxurious mass, becoming soaked in blood. Yumi was beyond caring. "Shishio-sama."   
Enma lounged on his thrown. "Shishio-sama, Shishio-sama... No! No!" he cried, imitating Yumi, with a grin on his face, obviously enjoying her pain. His expression changed suddenly as he growled, sneering. "If only it was so simple!"   
"What do you mean?" Kenshin queried.   
"I mean, he was quite correct, the dead do not die," Enma sounded disgusted. "If you wait a little while, you'll see what I mean. It's beginning even now."   
Kenshin turned back to Shishio's body. It did not burn as it had on earth but instead was fading, becoming a mist which was disappearing.   
"Shishio-sama!"   
"I mean, _that!_" Enma sneered. His eyes became malicious, "Oh, my dear Yumi. Don't cry, your beloved Shishio-sama is not dead. He'll be back."   
Yumi looked up. Her eyes wide and her face alight with hope.   
"Oh, he'll be back, when he manages to recompose himself. In about one thousand years! But I wouldn't worry," Enma continued, soaking up the pain his words had just caused. "You are a beautiful lady, I'm sure you will be able to find someone who can 'occupy' you in the interium." His tongue snaked out, licking his lips. "Hahahahaha..."   
"Shishio-sama!" Yumi cried, collapsing. "No... Shishio-sama, don't leave me..." 

Kenshin turned towards Kaoru. He thought he knew her but her actions had just changed that, even if he now knew Shishio was not dead. "Kaoru, what did you do?"   
"Kasshin Ryu's Ougi, second stage." Her voice was dead. She continued, answering his unvoiced question. "You are correct, Kenshin. I haven't taught Yahiko that version. Kenshin, while I believe in not killing, I have taken no vow and to protect those you love, what I just did is the ultimate and final defence. It is not done lightly and is only used as a last resort. Kenshin, don't ever think I am happy that I 'killed' Shishio. I only did it because it came down to him or me. If the first stage of the Ougi would have been sufficient I would have used that but you know it would not have been." Kaoru raised her eyes, looking at Kenshin earnestly, a single tear rolling down her cheek. _Kenshin, please understand. I need you to understand._   
Kenshin closed his eyes. He heard Kaoru and she was correct. She had never said that she wouldn't kill, just that Kamiya Kasshin Ryu believed in protecting those you love without killing. He could feel her pain and he did understand. _Ultimate and final defence..._ He had never thought of it like that but it was true.   
"No... Kaoru. I understand. Kasshin's ultimate and final defence, the Ougi." Kenshin reached out, embracing Kaoru being careful of her wings which were still visiable, feeling her arms wrap around his waist as she sought his comfort. "You or him. I would always choose you." That was the truth. "I'm so happy you are safe." 

"Shishio-sama," Yumi cried, tears streaming down her face. _One thousand years..._ The words were all she could hear. _One thousand years until his soul recomposed itself... One thousand years before she saw him again... One thousand years alone... One thousand years until his soul recomposed itself... Alone... Alone... NOooo!_   
"Shishio-sama." _One thousand years to recompose..._ Yumi smiled. One thousand years. This time her beloved Shishio-sama was one step ahead. One thousand years. She would join him on his journey.   
She wiped her tears away, her hands moving to her obi, withdrawing the ornate dagger she kept hidden there. "One thousand years. Wait for me Shishio-sama..." she whispered, driving the dagger into her breast. She gasped. The pain was the same as before. "I'm coming, Shishio-saaammmaaa..."   
"No..." someone had cried out. _ The Battousai... _Yumi decided as she felt her souls life fading. He had been so kind to her, even in life when she was his enemy. But it was too late to stop her. _Shishio-sama... _Yumi smiled at her last thought as her body slowly faded away. 

"Well, that got rid of one of them for the moment... Hahaha," Enma looked pleased with himself. "Hmmm... I wonder if I should have told her that the one thousand years is only if you are killed by a soul which is still alive. A very rare occurance in Hell. Oh... Haha, I imagine she'll work it out soon enough." _She'll probably find a still living soul to put her out of her misery... Nah... it's not worth interferring..._   
"You bastard," Kenshin snapped, taking a step towards Enma.   
"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it, Battousai. She is hardly your concern. I imagine, when she recomposes she will find someone to put her out of her misery.   
Hoji paused, listening to Enma. _Death by your own hand did not result in one thousand years oblivion? No, that would be to easy. But can I find a still living soul in Hell? I must. Then I can rejoin Shishio-sama... Yumi was at least correct in that... There is nothing for me here now... _Hoji backed away from the Juppongatana. This day was lost and the two living souls present would not grant a request of death. He would find the soul and then force it to kill him, even if he had to venture into the Realm of the Living again.   
Enma frowned, looking back at the assembled Juppongatana. It appeared one had already left and Hoji was on his way. "Usui? Are you going to try to finish what Shishio started? Do I need to extend the invitation to the living souls to Saitou Hajime? Hehahahaaah... Well, Juppongatana Usui? There are advantages to serving me..."   
"Who said I would let you remain the King of Hell?" a deathly quiet voice broke in. Kaoru turned towards Enma, her eyes and wings brightening, a blade of light appearing in her right hand. "You assume a lot, Enma."   
The remaining Juppongatana backed away as Kaoru's kenki flared, her eyes narrowing in anger.   
"You pulled us here without consent, you forced Kenshin to fight for you, you let him get hurt and you forced me to reveal the true nature of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu and I saved you. I think you owe us payment. You are still the King of Hell because we suffered for you, because our blood was spilt for you."   
"I've already told you your payment. Fight for me, defeat Shishio and I will return you to Earth and you will never hear from me again."   
"NOT. Good. Enough." Kaoru spat between clenched teeth. Kaoru moved, a streak of blue. Saitou's Gatotsu had nothing on her charge. She stopped with Enma pressed back against his thrown, her blade of light across his throat.   
"For you, death is eternal. No soul, no eternal life."   
"Alright, alright," Enma gasped. The sword wasn't just cutting him. It was burning him. "What do you want?"   
"You will indeed return us to Earth. There will be_ no_ ill consequenses from our little jaunt in your world. Not only will we never hear from _you_ again, nor will the people around us, whose lives are entwined with ours. We will _never _hear from you or your minions. To you, we will cease to exist. But know this Enma, I would kill you and bestow your title to another but unfortunately your Rulership has proven stable. There have been no major unauthorised incursions into Earth's Domain. You will keep it that way. You agree to these terms?"   
"Hai..." Enma gasped in pain.   
"Good. If you break them we will see if I can project my soul into this Realm or not. I don't think you want to take the risk."   
Kenshin looked at Kaoru with awe after retrieving the sword Shinuchi. She had just dictated terms to a demon as if she did it every day of her life. Not that he didn't agree with them but... He smiled. There was nothing wrong. Here Kaoru's soul became her strength and she had been trained to use it. Here was merely a place where her budo abilities ruled. She was still his Kaoru but here she was the complete leader and master of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu and it showed.   
Kaoru stepped back to stand side by side with Kenshin, her sword and eyes fading. Her wings remained, outlined in light. Her hand slipped into his. "Well, return us to Earth, Enma. And then you can deal with the remaining Juppongatana in your own way without having us interfer in any decisions you may make. They are in your Realm and you are the Ruler..."   
"Hai... I will return you," Enma responded, rubbing at his throat. He began the incantation. At least this would be easier than pulling them here.   
Kaoru turned toward Kenshin as the dark light surrounded them.   
"Kenshin."   
"Kaoru."   
The couple embraced and then were gone.   
"Well Juppongatana, it appears you backed the wrong player," Enma almost purred. 

Back on Earth Megumi started as Kenshin's eyes flickered and he gasped. She was sitting with them both. Sano and Yahiko were slumped against each other in the corner, covered with a blanket. It was nearly dawn.   
"Kaoru..." His eyes blinked. He sat up looking for her. "Kaoru..."   
"Shhh! Kenshin. She's here Kenshin, she's fine," Megumi reached over, placing her hands comfortingly on his shoulders.   
Kenshin blinked, "Megumi?"   
"Kenshin, you're awake. That's good. What happened?"   
Kenshin moved over to embrace Kaoru as she slept, peacefully. "That is a very long story."   
They were home. Hell and Shishio were finally over. He could live with her now in peace, lives devoted to each other. "I'm home," he whispered, into Kaoru's hair. Her presence gave him peace. He looked back up at Megumi, smiling. "That is a very long story, Megumi-dono. But I think you should rest now   
"Arigato for watching over us."   
"Hai, Kenshin, but don't you ever do this again!"   
"I won't. I promise."   
"I will rest then Kenshin and you can explain it all in the morning," Megumi got up and quietly left the room.   
Kenshin lowered his head, burying his face in Kaoru's hair. She smelt so good. He was so relieved that she was safe. He thought his heart would stop when she had faced down Shishio. He loved her so much. She was his. His soul mate and the other half of the dragon, the two sides of the sword uniting as one. He closed his eyes, "Ai shi te ru, Kaoru."   
"Ai shi te ru," came the whispered response. 

The End. 

Imagery Note: When wings are mentioned in here, think wings like Van's in The Vision of Escaflowne (Tenchuu no Escaflowne or Escaflowne of the Heavens) or the feathered wings drawn by CLAMP for X in those wonderful full page pictures! 

Comments and reviews are welcomed.   



End file.
